The Killing Pandemic
by Pika And Olive's Adventures
Summary: Being thrown into a world of walking corpses and people with a dog-eat-dog mindset, really wasn't on Dawn Berlitz's lifetime plan. Yet as she is forced to do what it takes survive and forsake her humanity, her lifetime plan soon morphs into one all about herself. And her life. Yet the brooding teenage boy accompanying her is really making selfishness hard.


**The Killing Pandemic**

**~Frightening Beginnings~**

* * *

Ella shakily took the knife from the cardboard box, staring at the reflecting silver for but a moment. The sight she saw wasn't all that bad.. Sure, her blue hair lay limp as her equally blue eyes were glazed over. Yet, that wasn't bad! The one thing that could be counted as bad was her lack of body mass, and all her hollowed bones scratching at her skin.

With a forced sigh she dug the knife into the flesh of an apple, watching with no expression as juice flowed out.

To most she was a rather kind woman, one who always gave when people needed. She offered advice and a shoulder to cry on, anything a person could take she would give. Though, behind her façade lie a woman with nothing but an annoying little daughter to care for.

Everybody ooed and told how beautiful her daughter was, how much she looked like her mother. Every time somebody compared her to that little brat she felt physically sick. Like she would vomit right then and there. But, she just forced a smile and nodded, as she always does.

Ella and her daughter were never close though, her daughter, Dawn, tried a few times. Every time Dawn would try and make something for her mother or engage in a conversation as most she was turned away. Her mother really wanted nothing to do with her but after the death of her husband she was forced to care for the maggot. She debated killing the girl or giving her away, but thought twice about it. In the end she really didn't want any of her friends to look down upon her or dislike her for any given reason.

She regretted it.

Throughout most of Dawn's life she was raised by her father and occasionally her grandmother. Ella was never bothered though her husband tried a few times to make her and her daughter closer. Ella turned away from it all, saying that Dawn was a daddy's girl, she wouldn't want a mommy. As much as her husband, Donny, disagreed with that he went along for he could sense the feelings of bitterness coming from his beloved.

Besides, she was all he really had. He was very submissive to his wife, for he did not want to anger her in any way. Which in the end she was angered for the lack of attention she got from Donny. He gave all of his attention to their 'daughter', teaching her everything he knew. She didn't understand.

As she continued to cut up the apple she heard the apartment door close, and the shuffle of feet as the brat entered. As usual they exchanged no words, though Dawn gave a pained expression. Ella just continued, giving the smallest of smirks as Dawn's door closed.

* * *

"Will you turn that damned thing off?!" Ella whispered harshly as she barged into Dawn's room. Dawn awoke with a start, a lethargic groan escaping her lips. With a hand she felt around until she pressed a button, turning off the alarm.

The bluenette soon allowed her arm to hang, rolling over with another groan. With an aggravated sigh Ella harshly shook her, painted nails digging into Dawn's flesh.

"I'm getting up!" she yawned, shaking off the hand. Ella only returned it, removing it when Dawn sat up.

"Get ready for school." Ella said tersely, eyes narrowed. Turning on heel she left the room slamming the door shut behind her.

"Somebody's in a bad mood." Dawn grumbled, swinging her legs over the bed. With a muted thud she slid off, soon getting dressed and grabbing her backpack.

**~.~**

"I.. love you and stuff." Dawn mumbled to her mother who sat stationary in front of the T.V. Though Ella heard her she chose to ignore her, for she had better thing to respond to.

"I do, you know. Even.. um.. heh.. yeah." she said awkwardly, rubbing her arm. Dawn watched as her mother made no movement except to take a bite of nearby cheese. As she shifted her weight from foot to foot she looked around, staring at dirtied walls. About a minute or so passed before Ella spoke with venom clear in her voice.

"Leave already." Ella hissed, waving her away. Her daughter stood there for a few more seconds before turning around, heading for the door.

As Dawn exited she couldn't help but be curious as to why she said that. Sure, she actually did love her mom but would she admit it? Hell no. For the way she was treated her mother did not deserve an 'I love you'. She didn't even deserve a thank you! Dawn knew it was bad to be bitter and sad about something as such, but could any one really blame her? Her mother treated her like crap in their own house never bothering to make conversation unless she wanted something or was annoyed. And whenever they went out to public together they had to act like they were the perfect family, fun, warm and loving.

That was a far cry from the truth.

As she walked down the stairs an odd feeling pinged at her heart. Sadness? Regret? She couldn't be sure. All she knew is that what she said felt right in the moment. Like it was the last time she'd ever be able to express her feelings toward her mother. At least the good ones.

With a small jump she landed on the platform, soon going down another flight. When she reached the door she paused in front of a coke machine, looking at it's contents. The machine was rusty and some of the writing had rubbed off, but it still served good pop. When Dawn had money at least, which, in the moment she didn't.

Ella held all the money and the only way Dawn ever got some was if she found it around or earned it somehow. Though her earnings were typically stolen by her mother, and what her mom did with them Dawn did not want to know. Well, she did. But.. she liked having the benefit of the doubt. Tearing her eyes of the ancient machine she exited the door, running as the yellowed bus came into view.

* * *

Dawn walked with semi-happiness into the gated school. The school was a public one, but there were and still is several crimes happening about. The gate and the security guards.. and the metal detecting machines, practically summed it up.

Dawn didn't mind the school, in fact she enjoyed it. It was the one time she could see her friends and get away from all the drama at her house. Though her mother and her never talked all that much, it still felt pretty damn dramatic to her.

As she passed through the metal detector without a single beep, she continued walking the short distance to her school.

The first class she had was a simple elective, foods. She looked forward to that class, especially today where they would be making brownies of sorts. Her teacher, Ms. Brigingham, wasn't really certain on the kind they would make. Of course she had a few mixes, few extra ingredients. Though what kind to make with her first class? She still wasn't sure.

Dawn took her seat at table four, along with the rest of her group. Her cooking group consisted of a kid named Delvin, some brooding guy named Paul, and a girl by the name of Casey. They weren't particularly her friends, though she enjoyed talking to them when she could. She just enjoyed talking in general, practically.

"Good Morning!" Ms. Brigingham said enthusiastically, giving a small sigh afterwords. "Please stay seated and wait for the announcements, which should happen in about.. four minutes." she finished with a forced smile, trying desperately to think of what to do when the announcements were over.

As soon the teacher was done speaking Dawn began. She gave a small smile, waving to her table. "Hi." it came out more awkward then she anticipated, more forced. And by the looks she was getting from Casey and Delvin she could tell they noticed. Paul just sat staring angrily at a wall, as if he had all the problems in the world.

"Hey! What's going on?" Casey asked, a light smile stretching across her freckled face. The girl's hair was a light blonde, in a ponytail as it always seemed to be.

"Um, nothing much. Just sitting, what about you?" Delvin said, speaking before Dawn could open her mouth. Casey shifted uncomfortably, notifying Dawn she was directing it toward her.

"Same." Casey said slowly, looking at him for a moment before averting her gaze elsewhere. Delvin just gave a grin, pushing brown hair away from his forehead.

A minute or two passed before Dawn spoke. "Paul." she said simply, causing him to turn around with a glare. The onyx eyed boy gave an exaggerated sigh, lifting his eyebrows in a sign of acknowledgement.

"How are you?" she asked, giving a light bounce. A faux smile lit up her face as the boy scoffed.

"Don't talk to me, I'm not in the mood." he grumbled, turning back around.

"You're never in the mood!" Dawn exclaimed, causing Casey to give a chuckle. Dawn blushed before giving a light glare. Paul didn't respond, only continued to look at the wall, a habit which he had developed quite early.

Dawn gave a gruff sigh before looking to the green watch that circled her arm. The little red hand continued to tick away as only a minute remained until announcements.

**-_Scrreeech!_ **

The noise startled Dawn and the majority of her class. Ms. Brigingham jumped as she carefully studied the contents on her table. A few soft whispers were heard as if the people in the office were discussing something, and Dawn concentrated to hear what.

"..Tell...really bad..." Dawn was positive the rest of the class could hear it, as several students exchanged worried glances.

"Students! And- um faculty, please stay in your rooms and if anyone's out in the halls please join a nearby classroom. This is a standardized test of safety.. please lock your doors." the intercom voice whimpered, causing Dawn to feel suddenly sick. She didn't know what was going on but knew for sure it wasn't a test.

Besides, the lady didn't even say it the professional way and nervous was written all over her voice. Her teacher rushed over to the door and locked it, soon returning to check out the choices again. Dawn wriggled nervously, a feeling of anxiety clawing at her heart. She glanced from Paul to Casey to Delvin, each person having their own reaction.

Casey wrung her hands together, looking around nervously. With a shaky sigh the girl undid her hair, soon redoing it. Paul just looked indifferent. Delvin.. there wasn't much on him, he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

The teacher tried to calmly lock the door, but a look a fear was present on her face. She doubted one was scheduled for today, they would've told her. Heck, they told all the teachers so they could prep. Like they actually really needed to, though. The way the announcements were said really didn't help the situation, and Ms. Brigingham felt a light dot of fear scraping at her heart.

With shaky hands she clapped, a fake smile spreading across her face. "Well, guys! I suppose we should get cooking, huh?" she offered, though her mind screamed no. She still had no clue.

Some of the kids gave a halfhearted 'yes', as if that would make things better. Everyone felt suddenly terrified, and the muffled banging noises from outside weren't helping. Ms. Brigingham held up her façade of happiness as she began heading toward the boxes of brownie mix. "So, today we will be making brownies, clearly." she began, giving a forced chuckle. The majority looked at her with paled faces and sweating palms and their eyes urged her to go on.

"As you can see, the tables before you all contain a box.. now please don't open it just yet! I have a question for you guys." seemed like the best option to her, given the fact her mind still wasn't made up. As she parted her lips to continue, a new sound emerged throwing everyone into a panic.

It was the sound of multiple voices joined in a chorus of fearful screams, the sound of a toilet flushing, the loud clank of feet and the audible sounds of some sort of liquid being spilled onto the carpeted floors. Though, it was mostly the screech that came from the intercom that pushed all the students in block 1 foods to a frenzied panic.

Students froze as some began to scream or cry, a lot of them were frighteningly confused. Dawn gave out a scream of terror as she pushed back her seat in haste, only to fall over. Paul had stood up and Delvin was just staring ahead with fear evident in his frozen form. Casey began to hyperventilate as Ms. Brigingham tried to calm everyone down. Only to be betrayed by her own fear as she let out a scream, as there was a scratching at the door. Covering her mouth her eyes began to water.

Students continued to make noise as the scratching sound grew, only causing more of a panic. For a brief moment it stopped, and a student clouded by fast coming hope and led by the need to escape the situation slowly unlocked the door, opening it slightly. The student's arms were clearly shaking as they did so, and once their eyes assessed what they could in the brief door of opportunity they let out a scream of their own.

* * *

**Not much of an introduction, I know. I am actually doing a revise on a previous idea! So, we'll see how this goes, I have the basic plot set up. Yes, its rather obvious what it will be about but let's ignore that shall we? Nah, nevermind! You can..see it? Yeah, that'll do! For now it shall be rated 'T', but it may change to 'M' if it seems necessary.**

**Please review on your thoughts so far, I'd love to hear :) also, thanks for reading!**

**~Olive**


End file.
